Blissful Moments
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Hey guys...this is a OS on our DUO ...so directly peep inside for more...keep loving and supporting me LOVE U ALL...


_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here… kaise ho app sab….. I hope sab acche honge aur dher sari mastiyan kar rahe honge apne apne lifes me…..btw I am here today with a new one shot story (OS)on our lovable DUO…**_

_**So here we go….**_

_**C.I.D BUREO…**_

_**At 9 A.M.**_

Everyone was working on their respective desk while daya was looking here and their…..After noticing this Abhijit came to him and asked…

Abhi :- oyeee Daya…

Daya :- han bol na ..….

Abhi :- mai kabse notice kar raha hu….tu idhar udhar kyu dekh raha file complete nahi karni hai…

Daya :- tu nahi samjhegaa yar ….tu jaa….

Abhi :- bol na …..shreya ko dhundh raha kya…..

Daya :- nahii Abhi…..tu jaa na yarr….

Abhi :- nahii jaunga to nahi jaunga…pahle bataa kya hua…..and he sat beside him…..

Daya :- ab tu yaha kyu baith gya…..

Abhi :- meri marzii…

Daya :- dekh tu mujhe pareshan mat kar mai already bhut pareshan hun….

Abhi :- mai tab se yahi to puch raha ki tu pareshan kyu hai…..

Daya :- do reason hai…..

Abhi :- wo kya?

Daya :- 1. Aaloo ke parathe…..

Abhi :- parathe?

Daya :- hann…..aaj lunch box me aaloo parathe hai…..aur mujhse ruka nahi jaa raha yaarr…..bhutt man kar raha khane ka…

Abhi :- hahhhahhahahha…motu kita khata hai tu ….abhi nai khana hai lunch tak wait kar…

Daya :- sorry yarr par ajj mujhse nahi hogaa…..

Abhi :- agar kisi ne dekh liya na to A.C.P sir ki datt pakki hai…

Daya :- tu kab kaam ayega…

Abhi :- matlab….

Daya :- bhai tu asehi baitha rah….mai peeche ghum kar kha leta hu…..

Abhi :- daya tujhe nahi lagta tu kuch jadda hi dispirit ho raha parathe ke liye…..

Daya (cutely ):- kya karu majboori hai na…..

Abhi :- majboori…hahhahahahahhah

Daya :- abb has mat asehi baitha rah chup chap…..

Abhi :- meri ek shart hai….

Daya :- han thik hai ….Done…

Abhi :- sunn to lo ek baar….

Daya :- boll jaldi….

Abhi :- parathe mere liye b chor denaa…

Daya :- hehehehe…..chal thik hai….

Daya turned his chair behind and start eating…..

Everyone looked at Abhijit with Questioning eyes…..he smiled and winked to them….everyone understand him and resume their work while smiling…

Abhi :-oyeee daya…..kitaa kha raha….koi aa jayegaa….

Daya :- bass ek aur bite….

Daya turned his chair while smiling broadly….

Daya :- wahhh yar aaj to maza aa gya bhuttt yummy thaaa…..thankyou bhai….

Abhi :-motu ….chal abb kamm par dhyan de….

Daya :- tu b kha le maine aadhe chor diye hai….

Abhi :- aadhee?

Daya :- han tune hi to kaha tha mere liye b chor dena isliye chor diya…..chal thik hai agle bar wo b nahi chorunga…..

Abhi :- dayaa tu nahi bachega…..

Daya and Abhijit both start running abhijit was running behind daya to catch him…..

Daya :- aaajaa aajaa mai hu pyar tera….

Abhi :- motuuu…..chorunga nahi tujhe mai rukkkk tu….

Shreya :- are app log bhagg kyu rahe hai…..

Fredricks :- hann sir choat lag jayegii sambhal ke…..

Abhi :- cheater….cheaterr…..daya is a cheater…..

Daya :- hehehehe pakar pakar…aajaa…..

Suddenly a voice came from behind….

Voice :- ye kya ho rahaa…..

They all turned and saw A.C.P standing their….

A.C.P :- Tumlog ase bhagg rahe jaise ye Bureo nahi playground ho…..bolo kyu bhag rahe the….

Daya :- excersise …..Abhi at the same time

Abhi :- machar…..

Both looked at eachother and gived MAR GAYE wala look …..

A.C.P :- abhijit tum machar mar rahe the?

Abhi :- no sir….i mean yes..yes sir…

A.C.P :- daya tum bureo me excerise kar rahe the?

Daya :- no sir….mera matlab hai hann sir wo thori si uncomfortable feel hui to humdono milke excersise karte karte machar marne lage…..hai na Abhijit….

Abhi :- ha..hann…hann sir…

A.C.P :- shut upp….jao apna apna kam karo …..aur han bureo me machar nahi hai isliye ainda koi aur bahana dhund lena…..

And he went from their…..everyone laughs on them….and they two also joined them….

_**Same Night **_

Daya was at the Terrace…..

Suddenly Abhijit came from behind and kept his hand on his shoulder…..

Abhi :- daya tu itti rat ko yahan kya kar raha…..

Daya :- kuch nahi yarr….bas asehi….

Abhi :- abb bol b….

Daya :- yar tujhe yaad hai maine din ko tujhse kaha tha 2 pareshani hai…..

Abhi :- han 1st to aaloo parathe the…..

Daya :- aur 2nd koi larki hai….

Abhi :- konsi larki…

Daya :- nahi malum mujhe yarr…..but bhut sare messages karti hai…..

Abhi :- kis type ki messages?

Daya :- love shove wali…..

Abhi :- unbelievable koi tujhe b love wale message kar sakta hai kya…ya to number galat ho gya hoga ya fir tujhe aaj tak nahi dekha hoga…..

Daya :- matlab kya hai tera…..

Abhi :- aree kuch b nahii….aur bata usne kya bola hai…

Daya :-usne mujhe restorant me bulaya hai kal…

Abhi :- ohoo kya bat hai….date wow yaar…..

Daya :- wow kya tujhe to pata hai na mai sirf shreya ko like karta hu…..

Abhi :- tune use bata diya kya….

Daya :- nahi yaar….

Abhi :- to tu ja na kal restaurant aur uss larki ko bol de tu kisi aur se pyar karta hai….

Daya :- hann ye sahi rahegaa….

Abhi :- chal ab so ja….good night….

They went to their rooms….

Abhi texted someone….Shikar jaal me fass gaya….and smiled…..

_**Next day…..**_

_**HOTEL BLUE MOON**_

Daya entered inside and saw the whole place was decorated with red roses and red petals…..

Daya :- wow meri favorite flower….like it

As he went to lawn area he saw a girl wearing red gown with open hairs…..turning her back towards him was standing….

Girl :- aa gye tum….

Daya saw here and their…..

Girl :- Mai tumhe hi kah rahi Daya….

Daya :-dekho tum jo koi b ho mai tumhari feelings ki respect karta hu but I m sorry mai kisi aur se pyar karta hu…..

Girl :- naam jaan sakti hu uss larki ka….

Daya (cutely ):- uska nam shreya hai….

Girl turned and daya was shocked to see her face…..

Daya :- shreyaa tum wo sab….?

Shreya :- shhh…..bhut bolte ho jo bolna tha wo to bole nahi…..

Daya smiled and went on his knees …..

Daya :- will you marry me…..

Shreya :- marry?

Daya :- any problem…..

Shreya :- nooo….i mean yesss matlab yess I will marry you…I love u….

They hugged eachother tightly….

Daya :- I love u too…

Voice came from behind…..

Voice :- I also love u guys…..

They turned and saw Abhijit and Tarika standing with great smile….

Daya :- oyee tu yahan….

Abhi :- aur nahi to kyaa…

Shreya :- daya …..ye sab Abhijit bhaiya ka hi plan tha….

Abhjit came and hugged daya…..

Daya :- thankyou yarr…..love u

Abhi :- love u too mere motuu…..

Daya :- shuttt uppp Abhi….

Abhi :- just joking bro….

All laughs loudly and went for dinner….

_**Yohoo …. So and kaisi lagii ye OS batana bilkul b mat bhulna …Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**TAKE CARE GUYS…..**_

_**lovee u ALL….**_


End file.
